


Purpose

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Summoner AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: Muzaka is summoned by someone unlike anyone he's met before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summoner AU
> 
> Maybe tied to The Pen is... verse, but otherwise, a summoner au, rather than a witch au, aahaha. 
> 
> Well, I guess this has grown enough that it gets its own place rather than shoved into the au collection, haha.
> 
> I did have a specific scene I wanted to get to, but then the set-up got longer and longer, until the original end goal didn't fit, haha.

Muzaka flicked his tail as he felt the familiar feeling of magic skittering over his skin, wrapping around him and pulling him off his feet as it teleported him to the summoner's circle.  
  
He braced himself as he materalised, seeing the blond summoner in front of him. "Why have I been summoned?" he droned, crossing his arms as he glanced around the room. There wasn't much point asking, because he was only summoned for one thing only, but as a summon, he had to.  
  
The summoner smiled at him. "I need an extra pair of eyes to tell me if my bookshelf is crooked."  
  
Muzaka snapped his attention back to the summoner, his eyebrows shooting up. "You...want me to check your bookshelf?"  
  
The summoner nodded. "My magic may be able to create one, but there are some things which magic just isn't able to do; I need a second opinion."  
  
Muzaka stared at the strange human, who met his gaze without flinching. He was usually summoned by humans who wanted power, wanted him to kill people - this was the first time Muzaka could remember where he hadn't been summoned to spill blood.  
  
"So?" the summoner said, turning on his heel and heading for the door behind him. "You should be able to do this, yes?"  
  
Muzaka glanced down at the summoning circle at his feet, but it had faded from view already. Dormant.  
  
The summoner paused and looked at him over his shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
The _summoner_ was what was wrong with this, but Muzaka wouldn't point out the vital step that the other summoners had used as well.  
  
"Ah, of course," the summoner said, raising a hand to his forehead. "How could I forget?"  
  
Damn. Muzaka braced himself for the binding spell.  
  
The summoner turned around and dipped his head. "I'm Frankenstein."  
  
Muzaka sucked in a breath, feeling the air thrum with power. "You freely offer your name to a demon?" To do that meant the demon could have the power over the human.  
  
"Why not?" the summ - ...Frankenstein said, an eyebrow raised. "I already know yours already, don't I, Muzaka? It would be rude to know yours but not offer mine."  
  
What was with this strange human... But his name on the summoner's lips didn't twist him, force him to bend to another's will. It was...just his name, not something to bind him with.  
  
"And if you're worried about being bound," Frankenstein said with a snort, "then you shouldn't be. I have no need for a slave that mindlessly follows my orders; as I said: I need someone to tell me their thoughts of my bookshelf, and I can't have that if you're locked inside your own head."  
  
Muzaka looked down at his hands, his wrists still empty, no choking magic around his throat accompanying it. "All right..." He could do that.  
  
It would be a shame when he was sent away, but for now, it would be nice to not be constantly fighting and bathed in human blood and fear.  
  
He followed Frankenstein out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't get it," Muzaka said, drumming his claw-tipped fingers against the table.

"I don't get it," Muzaka said, drumming his claw-tipped fingers against the table.   
  
"Oh?" Frankenstein said as he slid his journals onto his bookshelf. Muzaka could see a small pleased smile growing on his face as they stood upright with no leaning.   
  
"Why would you summon me for this?" Summoning him took a lot of power - it seemed like a lot of effort to do for something so simple. "There's a lotta imps you coulda summoned instead."  
  
Frankenstein glanced at him, still smiling softly in amusement. "Imps tend to be a foot tall - they wouldn't be able to see the whole of the bookshelf in perspective."   
  
And the stronger a demon was, the bigger their body became. Imps didn't have a form that could let them easily walk around among humans without drawing attention either.   
  
"Hnn, fine." Muzaka watched Frankenstein collecting more journals, a frown growing on his own face.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Frankenstein continued putting away his journals. Muzaka hadn't seen him look in his direction, but maybe something had carried over through their connection - there had been a few times where he could feel his summoner's strong emotions.   
  
Muzaka huffed, squinting a little at the bookshelf. "You wanted me to check yer bookshelf, but I'm still here." He'd fulfilled the requirements of the summoner's contract - he should have been sent back already.  
  
Frankenstein hummed, sliding a journal into place, but didn't move to the next one like he usually did. "I'm trying out a new recipe and I'd like your opinion on that as well."   
  
Muzaka continued frowning. The contract couldn't shift like that - it was only for what had been stated in their deal. Which meant the summoner's real wish had been strong enough that it was in the contract, even if it hadn't been said out loud. And Muzaka had still agreed to it. The contract had still taken hold. Hm...   
  
He would need to figure out what Frankenstein's true wish was - it could take some time, but Frankenstein was mortal, so he would outlive the summoner either way. He just had to wait.   
  
And while he did, he could try the summoner's recipe.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka turned his head at the sound of movement near the living room door, standing up.   
  
Frankenstein walked past the door, slowing down when he saw Muzaka and walked in. "Morning," Frankenstein said.   
  
"Mornin'."   
  
A small crease formed on Frankenstein's forehead as he looked at Muzaka in puzzlement. "Did you not sleep last night?"   
  
Muzaka cocked his head to the side. Huh. "I don't need sleep." He was powered by magic and his summoner - he didn't need rest like mortals did. Though saying that... "Don't _you_ need more sleep?" Frankenstein had only gone to bed a few hours before - the summoners Muzaka had had before had slept for longer, especially after summoning him.   
  
Frankenstein laughed softly, brushing his hair away from his shoulders. "I've found ways to help with that." He shook his head, focusing on Muzaka. "If that's the case, would you like something to do while I rest?"   
  
Muzaka eyed him, turning it over in his head, before he shrugged. Summoners tended to keep him busy with whatever their wish was - he worked while his summoner slept, but he was used to only his thoughts keeping him company at night. Or most of the time while he was summoned, the binding spell controlling his movements like a puppet's string.   
  
Frankenstein hummed, tapping his lip with the side of a finger. "I have books you can read, but if there's anything else you'd prefer, I can see if I can provide it."  
  
Muzaka stared at the summoner, whose expression didn't change, staying open and relaxed.   
  
Huh. "Nah, I'm good." He didn't need anything.   
  
Frankenstein nodded. "Well then, let's have breakfast then, and I can see if the new recipe tastes better," he said as he turned on his heel, heading for the kitchen.   
  
...This summoner really was a strange one.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka turned his head to the now familiar tread of Frankenstein's footsteps walking through the house.   
  
Frankenstein poked his head into the living room, not walking past, and Muzaka heard his sigh.   
  
"You have a room, you know." His tone was the same as it usually was, light and amused, though a little rough from sleep.   
  
Muzaka shrugged. "I don't need it." Surprising as it was that a summoner gave him his own room with a bed, he didn't sleep. He preferred the view from the living room anyway.   
  
"Not for sleeping, no," Frankenstein said, "but you can use it as you see fit." He paused, his gaze drifting away. "Otherwise, if you wish to go outside, I'm not forcing you inside either. You have a key."   
  
The key was still in Muzaka's pocket, but he'd assumed that was only for when Frankenstein needed him to do something and return, or get something while Frankenstein was out.   
  
"Huh, all right. I'll keep that in mind." He followed Frankenstein to the kitchen to help cook breakfast.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka gulped in the cold air, revelling in the quiet around him, only a few cars on the road at this time at night.   
  
He could still feel where his summoner was, no matter the direction he walked, no matter how far his legs took him, but he was out. Away from being surrounded by walls. And he didn't even have to do anything.   
  
He tilted his head, seeing the stars twinkling brightly overhead. They weren't his stars, no constellations he could recognise, but they were familiar just by being there in the sky.   
  
Studying the stars wasn't something he could do when he was forced to carry out his summoner's wish, but now...   
  
Now he could.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka hadn't travelled far enough that navigating back by the stars was needed, and even then, all he had to do was follow the connection he had with his summoner.   
  
The house was dark when he got back, Frankenstein still asleep.   
  
Muzaka wasn't sure what he'd expected but he relaxed as he closed the door behind him. A lot of his previous summoners had demanded a report of what he'd done whenever he'd left their side, the progress he'd made towards their wish.   
  
Which he still didn't know what Frankenstein's was.   
  
Frankenstein hadn't mentioned a big plan or goal in the days Muzaka had been there, but he would find out what the purpose of his summoning was eventually.


End file.
